1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for accurately and forefully positioning a slag retaining closure or dart in a tapping converter during the tapping of steel therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best represented by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,209 in which a closure having a specific gravity lower than that of the steel produced in the converter but higher than that of the slag on the molten steel is positioned in the converter by a tube which at one end thereof releasably supports the closure.
The present invention utilizes the equivalent of the tube of the prior art patent and provides a device for manipulating the boom enabling it to more efficiently move the closure or dart into the charging opening of the converter and then forcefully position it in the tap hole thereof.